


Distraction

by AlecWrites



Series: Sterek Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pack Dynamics, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, but they don't say anything, everyone can smell derek on stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Clearly, Stiles is smitten with Derek. But he learns just how distracting Derek finds him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Sterek Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 168





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how old or anyone is in these fics, and it's not timeline specific either!  
> Minor Erica/Isaac/Boyd

Shamelessly sprawled out on the loft floor, their legs tangled into each other and their bodies naked for all to see. Stiles has his head rested on Derek’s chest as his breath comes in slowly, steady. A warm hand makes it through Stiles’s hair. The room is quiet when Derek shifts, reaching for his phone. He picks it up and groans. 

“Stiles,” Derek says shortly, his head coming to roll into Stiles’s hair. Taking a second to inhale deeply and let the scent wash over him. 

“What’s up, big guy?” Stiles makes no move to get up but pushes his head up against Derek’s jaw to get him to fess up.

“The pack meeting is in like half an hour,” Derek says flatly and Stiles can tell that he’s not too pleased with the information and Stiles barks out a laugh. 

“Aw, are you upset that we have to get up and clean off? Make the place presentable to the pack and set up for me? Would you rather keep me here on the floor and have me all to yourself~! I have a few things that I can do, that take a little less than half an hour.” Stiles smirks against Derek’s chest as a finger trails down from his chest to his lower abdomen, Derek stills his hand in his and growls. 

“Get up. Get in the shower, before I make it where you can’t walk on your own,” Derek threatens but the words are all too hot for Stiles to get the message. In one swift movement Stiles is straddling Derek’s lap and bringing him up and kissing him. It’s one of those entrapping kisses, the ones where you’re completely at Stiles’s mercy until he decides to release you. Derek Hale is flushed, and hardness is pressing into Stiles’s back by the time he lets him go. Grabbing his clothes and running up the stairs to the bathroom. 

#

“Do you know if Peter will be here?” Stiles says as he aggressively moves a towel through his hair, trying to dry it quickly before anyone arrives. Derek is moving around in his closet pulling a fresh shirt over his back. Stiles stares just for a minute, awes before Derek turns around. 

“I never know with him. He's pack, but it’s like he’s put himself on probation. He’s either here or not.” Derek responds, and he turns toward Stiles, his lips curl upward as his eyes settle on the other. 

“What?” Stiles says with exasperation. 

“Your hair is an absolute mess. If we’re trying to hide things from the pack, this  _ isn’t _ the way to do it.” Derek walks up to him, and runs his hands through his hair, the gesture is tender and soft and Stiles tries not to melt at it. When Derek is done he smirks and Stiles checks the mirror one last time, shrugging. 

#

Stiles busies himself with cooking, like he usually does for pack meetings. Derek set up the table in the center of the loft, laying out maps and books, the ones that Stiles told him they were referring to. He even left his personal journal there, he has some notes in there that he need Lydia to translate. 

Speak of the devil. Lydia and Jackson walk through the door seconds later. Jackson, actively trying to pretend he doesn’t want to be there, and Lydia who sits down at the table immediately greeting Derek and Stiles shortly before opening Stiles’s journal like it was the first time to catch her attention when she entered. Jackson makes a noncommittal noise at Derek. And stares at Stiles for a while before looking away. Typical. 

Allison is next, not accompanied by Scott. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica all arrived together. Isaac sits on the floor and Erica settles herself in his lap and Boyd sits beside them. Stiles could question the nature of their relationship, are they a thruple? Or is it a pack thing? Then again, Stiles has his own…” pack thing” going on. 

“What’s ya cooking Batman?” Erica asks looking over.

“Nachos, delicious, cheesy, and can feed an army,” Stiles responds and smiles and winks at her. She howls softly and settles her head against Boyd, with her body still very much in Isaac’s lap. Derek starts the meeting shortly after Peter actually decides to show up. He pats a hand against Derek’s shoulder, he goes in to hug Stiles from behind but a quick growl from Derek stops him. Peter just shrugs and takes a seat away from everyone. 

The meeting is much like the geneva convention. Everyone offering battle strategies and even a couple of stupid suggestions from Isaac. Some were real, and some were just to make everyone laugh. Lydia would quickly explain to him why his idea would not work, joke or not. And Stiles would follow up with an attachment plan that was even dumber than the first and Lydia would roll her eyes. He would find Derek staring at him intently in the middle of the meeting. Sometimes he would wink at him, and sometimes it would unnerve so much he would have to look away.

Somewhere in the middle Scott decided to show up, giving a weak excuse like, ‘work sorry’. Typical for pack meetings. 

The meeting goes pretty smoothly, thankfully most of the food that Stiles made is eaten so clean up is quick. Lydia was able to translate all of his text during the meeting. A goddess still. After Stiles moves all the dishes into Derek’s sink he says his goodbyes to everyone at the loft door. With quick swift hugs and a few inside jokes being passed between him and Erica. 

“Later Batman!” Erica pressed a short cheek kiss to him, and Stiles winks at her as Boyd and Isaac lurk outside. Derek’s eyes bore into him as they file out. Peter passes a knowing look between them as he leaves, assuring them he’ll be back later. Considering, he lives here. And once everyone is gone. The loft door closed and locked. The room goes quiet. 

It’s a stare-off between Derek and Stiles, and Stiles is losing. His composure is slowly slipping and his heart is picking up under that stare. It looks like Derek is undressing him mentally, marking up his skin with his teeth and growling into his neck. “Derek,” Stiles says breathlessly, Derek just raises an eyebrow at him. 

Stupid. Stiles thinks. Because Derek is surprised that he was able to bring Stiles down to a mess by just looking at him. He’s so powerful, and it’s just his eyes. He hasn’t even flashed them red but he could, and Stiles would probably fall to his knees and take Derek into his mouth without a single complaint. 

“What do you think is going on between Erica, Isaac, and Boyd?” Stiles asks, his voice breathy and choppy. 

“It’s possible it’s just a close pack bond. It could be more,” Derek shrugs, and he finally blinks and Stiles feels some of his air come back. 

“They could be having sex,” Stiles says quietly. 

“Yes, they could. It’s not really my business. If it strengthens their bond, it strengthens their bond. The only bad part is if one of them gets hurt.” Stiles doesn't notice, but Derek takes a step forward. He’s caught up in the conversation.

“Oh, because they’ll be too focused on the other person, they might get distracted and get hurt?” Stiles asks.

“Yes. Like I do with you.” Derek says, and Stiles realizes that his body is pressing against him. Into the loft door. He doesn’t even know how that has happened. 

“Huh?” Stiles says, his breath skating across the other's skin. Knowing it can’t smell good with all of the food they just ate. 

“You’re distracting,” Derek whispers as his hand's snake across his sides, bringing him closer. 

“Nothing could distract you, you’re the alpha.” Stiles' breath and Derek pressed his lips to Stiles’s neck. Stiles is making room for him before he can stop himself.

“I’m focused on your heartbeat the enter time during battles, and I couldn’t stop focusing on your smell at the meeting. I wanted to bring you close to him, like this,” Derek drags him into his hold, and he swears he can feel Derek’s claws against his clothes. He should be scared, but he’s not. Instead he’s even more aroused than before and when Derek takes a large inhale and growls, he knows that Derek knows.

“ _ God _ , why do you smell like that? Like...you want me?” Derek says as he licks across Stiles’s throat. 

“Oh, I don’t know...maybe because I do?” Stiles says with a roll of his eyes. 

“Well...I guess I should give you what you want.” And Derek lifts the other in his arm, and kisses him. Stiles groans in surprise, his already hard erection pressing against Derek’s middle as he carries him. Up the stairs, and into the bedroom. They didn’t make it into the bedroom earlier, Derek must have a little more patience now. The patience that slowly undoes Stiles as they go along. 

Derek undresses Stiles in the most torturous ways, slowly and small touches that make him feel touched starved. When he’s naked...Derek takes his time working him up. Kissing every inch of skin he can see, and raking his nails across his skin makes Stiles buck his hips upwards in need. Whines, that sound slightly animal fall from his mouth and Derek eats them up with deep kisses. 

He takes Stiles into his mouth, slowly, taking him all the way to the base when he nuzzles his nose in Stiles’s hair before pulling off. Giving the tip attention with his wet tongue, before taking him in again. And each pulls off and take gets faster until Stiles is fucking into Derek’s mouth. Derek’s eyes are pulled shut, and Stiles wishes he could do the same, but he’s afraid that if he closes his eyes, Derek will disappear. The hand in Derek’s hair keeps him grounded, but it doesn’t stop him from coming. Which he does, down Derek’s throat without much warning. 

“Ah-shit, I’m sorry,” Stiles says quickly once Derek pulls off of him. Derek just huffs but doesn’t respond. He gets up and collects the bottle of lube from his nightstand, coating his fingers in the lubrication before he drags a finger against Stiles's hole. And without seconds he pushes it in and fucks him shallowly with it. 

Stiles throws his head back against the bed, grabbing the sheets until his knuckles turn white. “M-more.” He pushes out, and Derek gives him more. Another finger alongside the other one, pushing into his loose, spread hole. 

“God, Stiles. If only you could smell me too...smell how much I want you to.” Derek groans as his fingers curl inside of Stiles, making the other groan. His fingers slide against his prostate slowly and Stiles can’t help the choked moans that fall on his lips. 

“Derek, please-” Stiles begs, and Derek has never been able to say no when he’s like this. In an instant, he’s changed the position. Stiles on his hands and knees. Derek, much to Stiles’s protest, grabs a condom and slides it on. Lubing it up before pushing the tip inside of him. Stiles curses, and Derek groans along with him. He leans forward, pushing in more and more until his lips touch the shell of the other ear. 

“I want you.” Derek says softly into his ear. “You, distracting little punk.” Derek groans as he begins to move, showing Stiles just how much he wants him when he fucks him roughly. The way he knows that Stiles wants, the way that Stiles likes. He likes his legs to feel weak afterward, enough to be wobbly, but still able to walk. Where he can still feel Derek inside of him hours after, the feeling haunts him with a chill down his spine.

“Yes, but you love it.” Stiles smirks even as he drools with his head pushed into the mattress. 


End file.
